Not What You Would Expect
by Wrestlingfan91
Summary: Circa 2006, Randy Orton is a lot of things however delivering an RKO to Trish Stratus is something he won't do. Randy/Trish Edge/Lita, John/Maria
1. Chapter 1

Randall Keith Orton was a competitor, he was more than that he was a champion, the youngest world heavyweight champion in history, yet recently he had not been in the WWE title hunt, it was frustrating but he knew that he would get a chance in good time if he was given the chance, it was also probably due to the fact that he had been suspended marijuana early in the year after wrestlemania 22 which meant that he had spent a lot of time watching other talent, sure he wanted to be the champion but he also got how the business worked. They wanted to push Cena and Adam Copeland, Edge together; Randy got that and both men where both his friends, the pair didn't really get on with each other yet Randy had been on Smackdown with John in his early career and then he had been on Raw with Adam since 2004. However what he was expected to do in the match that he was in tonight was something that he didn't really want to do. He was expected to hit Trish Stratus with an RKO. Now sure Trish was a strong woman but Randy had never really liked the idea of hitting women, he had grown up with a sister and his father had always told Randy never to hit his sister, sure there where a couple of teasing tickle fights and the like but Randy had been raised the right way.

That was something that the fans had not seen; sure he was a prick, he was rude to the fans and he had been a good heel, if you asked him to beat the hell out of Paul Levesque better known as Triple H or Michael Hickenbottom better known as Shawn Michaels, yet to actually lay hands on a woman was something that Randy had not been comfortable with ever, yet he was being asked to do it. Apparently the idea had been suggested by someone on the creative writing team, from what he had heard from Adam it was almost like something that Vince Russo would have written in the late 90's where the Dudley boys had been power bombing women through tables over the years. Randy had expressed to Adam and John on individual occasions and both agreed that it was not a good idea, yet Randy had wanted to go to Vince and tell the boss that he didn't want to do it. Vince always seemed willing to listen and the fact that talent didn't want to do something that they didn't want to do.

Weirdly Amy Dumas better known as Lita and Trish's best friend back stage had told Randy that Trish would be pissed if she had been given preferential treatment, of course many backstage knew that it wasn't preferential treatment. The best person to ask about it would have been Stacy Kiebler. In 2005 Stacy had taken an RKO in the centre of the ring as Randy had sent a message to the undertaker, however that had been meant to happen at the beginning of the storyline, Randy wasn't happy about it but Stacy had been willing to go with it and it was the fact that she had told Randy she wouldn't respect him if he didn't do it because of the fact that it meant that he thought that she wouldn't be able to take the move and that he saw her as weak. However thankfully Randy had been able to convince John and Carlos Colon better known as Carlito with another idea for how the match could end, even Adam and Amy agreed to it, the only person that didn't was Trish.

In the ring Adam and John where fighting around the ring, Trish had the chick kick cocked waiting on Amy and this was where Randy was meant to hit the RKO on Trish, whilst the referee wasn't looking. Now truthfully there was another reason why Randy didn't want to hit the RKO on the blonde that was currently looking very hot whilst she waited to be planted onto her beautiful face. The fact was Randy Orton had feelings for Trish Stratus, he did when he had met her in 2002 when he had started in the WWF/E even though he went into a storyline with Stacy he did have a crush on Trish. However when he went to Raw he was paired with evolution, granted that might not have been seen as a problem but Paul and Trish where friends, Batista thought that she was a slut, given how he treated on his wife with Melina that was something that seemed prophetic now and Randy was just glad that the former world champion hadn't slept with Trish. Yet due to the relationship with evolution he didn't get to see much of Trish, then he was drafted to smackdown to have the storyline with the undertaker. Something that he saw as the honour that it was, yet at the same time he would have rather been in an angle with Trish so that their small friendship had the chance to grow into something else if it was going to do so. John and Adam both knew, Amy who was dating Adam knew of the fact and even Carlos who had an on screen kiss with Trish knew, yet he had not been surprised when Randy had threatened him with death when he had thought that Carlos had feelings for Trish.

As Randy edged closer to Trish, Amy walked out of the corner meaning that Trish chick kicked her to make it look real after all if she didn't kick her opponent it would look weird, however when she turned to get RKO'd Carlos pulled Randy down and they rolled out of the ring like the had planned, Trish looked confused but both John and Carlos told her to pin Amy. Trish did as instructed but she got the feeling that she was going to have a LONG talk with Randall Keith Orton when they got behind that curtain. Randy was the last one to go into the back because he had a dark match with Adam against John and Carlos which he won by hitting Carlos with the RKO. However when he walked back stage he was not surprised to see Trish Stratus waiting on him.

"What the hell was that Randy?" she said as Randy had been walking past her, as he seemed to ignore her she reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Why did you guys deviate from the script, you where meant to hit me with the RKO."

Her face was stubborn, the blonde looked as hot as hell and Randy had to admit that there was no denying that; the fact was he knew Trish wasn't a natural blonde, he had seen her with darker hair, he had to admit that she looked hot with both light and dark hair, however he would say that she looked better with darker hair simply only because of the fact that it was her natural colour and it didn't look like it was fake. Not that he thought that she was fake but she did look better as her own person and not with a hair colour that she needed it to be for the camera, therefore it was showing more of her personality, so the fact that she was standing there, sweating profusely, her hair a mess and her chest heaving. Needless to say Randy was having not that much luck not thinking about the smaller woman beneath him whilst she looked how she did.

"I dunno what you are talking about Trish," Randy said pulling his arm out of her reach "I am going for a shower I suggest that you do as well." He was actually thinking of going and having a cold shower because of the fact that quite simply because of the fact that his trunks didn't hide anything and he was sure that he was going to have an erection if he kept looking at Trish and thinking of her in that way.

"You where meant to RKO me," she repeated her arms crossing over her chest her breasts rising slightly, Randy doubted that she knew that but he was determined not to look, looking down at the floor which of course made it look like he was guilty but in fact he was slightly guilty because of the fact that he knew that Trish would want to take the move yet he had been hesitant to do it to her. "Look Randy I am not going to make a big thing out of this but I have just one pay-per-view left, unless Vince and Steph trick me into signing that new contract not that I don't want to leave but I am tempted to leave, not that I want to still be here especially if I am going to get the title, but if you keep changing the end to my matches I might just leave."

Randy sighed at this, he knew that if he was the reason that the legendary Trish Stratus left the business he knew that he was going to get his ass kicked by the likes of John and Adam because of the fact that they all liked her, he liked her also but the fact was he just didn't want to drop her with the RKO because he wasn't that type of guy, not that he would have argued with Adam if he had speared Trish but he just didn't like the idea of harming a woman himself.

"Look Trish we can talk about it later ok?" he said "but I really need a shower once I have done that then we can talk about it to your heart's content." Then the tall athlete left the woman that was currently not happy with him. Trish then walked down to the WWE and Women's champion's locker room knocking on the door loudly before walking in as the door was unlocked.

"What the hell was that?" she said to her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. "Why did you let that piece of crap change the end of the match, I mean where you all in on it other than me?"

"Yes we did," Amy said softly "but Trish he isn't doing it because he doesn't think you are weak it is because of the fact that he doesn't like fighting women."

"But he has RKO'd women before," Trish defended "Like Stacy and Mae."

"Those where for storylines Trish." Adam said defending his friend "look we don't know the whole story of what is going on inside that boys head we just hang out, if you wanna know what he is up to you are best asking him."

"You know what I think I will," she said turning and leaving the room going in search of Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy went back to his locker room and decided to take a quick shower, even though his body was reacting to the image of what Trish was possibly doing which was taking a shower herself, the viper was determined to not let his mind drift there, he had spent a lot of time trying to repress the feelings that he had for the legendary 6 time women's champion, something that wasn't easy to do yet he had been able to do it now better than when he had been first drafted onto the raw brand. When he had first met Trish he was almost in awe of her, the fact that she was so driven outweighed her beauty which was not something that was easy to do, yet the fact remained it was the fact that she wanted to be the best that had attracted him to her. The fact that she didn't seem to have a problem with any storyline that had been thrown her way. A prime example of this had been in 2004 when she had tormented fellow diva Lita, her best friend Amy about the marriage to Kane, with the fact that she also lost Kane's baby even though she hadn't wanted it in the first place.

It was known that Trish hadn't liked the idea privately as child bearing was a precious concept to anyone and for that to be a storyline she had felt it had to be handled with care, she had talked to Steph and Paul about it countless times, Randy had been in the meetings when he had been in evolution and the fact that she felt it wasn't something to do was very adamant in the meetings that they had been in. Randy had to admit the fact that Trish had been willing to stand up for what she believed in and was not going to be told what to do was something that he respected. Of course the angle had gone ahead but they had given Trish as much freedom as she had wanted and it was not allowed to go further than what the Canadian wanted to do as she believed that the storyline had to be handled with some care and consideration to those who had lost children who were fans, of course not just the fans but the members of the WWE staff also.

However the WWE had gone the tactless way with Gene Snitsky allowing the man to punt a fake baby into the crowd, something that had been disgusting yet at the same time entertaining as it was so awful that the audience and members of the roster couldn't help but laugh at, however the fact that it hadn't been planned for him to kick it had lead to a number of superstars, including Paul and Randy wanting to kick Snitsky's ass for it, whilst Batista had found it more funny out of the whole of evolution. As Randy got out of the shower and into his own locker room he was surprised to see Trish waiting on him, as he quickly tried to make sure that the towel was covering all appropriate areas of his body to avoid being sued he was surprised to see the blonde Canadian natural or not was checking him out.

"Trish," he said getting her to look up; he had to admit that her blush was extremely sexy, "can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to talk about the RKO," she said looking down at her feet so that she was not looking at his toned body, she wanted to get across her point and she wouldn't be able to do that if she was drooling at the 26 year old former world champion like she had been doing up to this point. "I just want to know what happened out there Randy, I was more than willing to take the move yet for some reason it didn't come and I want to know why."

Randy was glad that her tone wasn't at angry as it had been before which suggested that she had talked to Adam and Amy and she had been calmed down by the mixed reaction of the pair. So the fact that she wasn't going to beat the crap out of him or kick him in the balls was something that the viper was happy about. However he didn't know what to tell the diva, if he should have told her about his feelings for her, or if he should have just told her that he didn't like delivering moves that where not part of a storyline to women. Of course if Trish had been signing a new contract something that he didn't know about, then maybe it could have been turned into a storyline between the pair and Carlos who he was going to be taking on at Unforgiven, whilst Trish fought Amy for the chance at a 7th women's title. There was talk of a chance of Trish getting screwed by some of the divas just because of the fact that they wanted to get one over the legendary Trish. However there had been talk of the chance of a special referee at the time, yet the referee had not been named, apparently it was going to be named on the night.

Randy thought that Foley was going to be the ref, due to the fact that Foley had been almost THE special guest referee for the big matches over the years, now Randy didn't know if it would be the case but there had been the talk of someone like Matt Hardy who didn't like Amy would be the ref so that Trish could win. Randy knew that it wouldn't be the case as he and Adam wouldn't let that happen. He would gladly put the older Hardy boy in the hospital to make sure that the match was a fair event, he had even said so to Paul and Vince so that the match between arguably the greatest divas in the division could have the match that they deserved for the women's title. Vince had respected his opinon, however Paul his mentor and one of his best friends had called him on his feelings for Trish at that point saying how he didn't care when there had been interference in some of the great matches over the years, why was the match between Trish and Lita so special to him. When Randy had told him he had suspected the older man to tell everyone, instead the friendship had grown closer and had even invited Randy to small dinners where there always seemed to be Trish.

"Look I just don't like harming the women wrestlers." He said evenly he might call them divas in his head because of the fact that it was not the company branded them, however he would never try to suggest that some of the divas or women wrestlers weren't every bit as tough as the men. He had seen the likes of Amy and Trish go through tables, speaking from personal experience going through a table hurt, something that he wouldn't be in a rush to do any time soon but it was something that he had to give the two women all the respect in the world for. "So when it was the choice of harming you, or changing the end result on the fly in terms of you but everyone else knowing, I was more than happy to do so."

"I can understand that but why didn't you come to me and tell me Randy?" she said "I am sure if you didn't want to I could have gotten Adam to spear me, hell he was meant to for Carlos to make the save, what is so special about me not getting RKO'd Randy?"

Randy sighed at this, he knew that there would not be a good way to tell Trish right now so he figured that if he could get her to hold off until he could truly tell her how he felt, then there was a chance that it would make better sense and he wouldn't offend her. Amy had told him that Trish was likely to feel the same way about him yet he didn't want to take that risk and he was too much of a chicken to do so anyway.

"It wasn't Trish I just didn't get the point of it, there is no story to the move, sure it would make me a worse heel but that is about it, also I have been heel for over a year now maybe I want to become face, that could be a reason for it the fact that I couldn't RKO you." He said "I mean not everything is about you and your match at unforgiven, I am thinking of my own career after this match."

He had to admit that he had thought that he had been a little harsh to her at that point but he hoped that she would get the point, that it wasn't about her at it was about him and it was something that he had thought that he had needed to do at the time. He didn't want to make it seem like he thought that she was weak because of the fact that it wasn't anything like that, it was more the fact that he personally didn't want to be the cause of an injury to her, as he knew that there was a risk to a neck if he hit the move wrong.

"Oh." She said almost disappointed, she had liked Randy before now, sure he had seemed arrogant and a pain in the ass but off of the camera he had been a nice guy in that he always took the time for the fans. It had been more the people that he had surrounded himself with that had been the problem. When he had been in evolution the monstrous Batista had not seemed to leave her alone and hassling her, of course no one knew it but the Animal had been put on the leash by the game. Paul had been sickened when Trish had told him what Batista had said about her, of course it was more because of the fact that he had known Trish for close to 5 years when it had been said and he was a good friend to her, he was not going to let a guy who hardly knew Trish speak to her in such a way. Yet Randy had been somewhat of an enigma the fact that not much was known about him and the fact that he could get away with pretty much whatever he said because of the fact that it wouldn't be that harsh had been something that had made Randy more likeable. "So it wasn't for something like say, you like me?"

Randy had to admit that he had not been expecting that, right now he was wishing that he was in more than a towel if he was being honest because of the fact that he was completely at Trish's mercy in some respects due to the fact that with him being in just a towel meant that she could see pretty much all of his body apart from below the waistline. "I don't know why you would think such a thing Trish." He said tightening his grip on his towel. "Do you mind if we talk later I could do with getting dry?"

"Sure," she said standing up "I'll see you later I guess." She then turned and left without a second thought, a couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Randy said and he was surprised to see Vince McMahon walk into the room. "How can I help you sir?" the respect for the man in front of him was obvious.

"You know full well Randy I don't mind being called Vince, especially when the person I am talking to has a bright future working for me." He said "now I am sure you know that we need a referee for a match at Unforgiven, after I just talked to Trish about the change in your match end we came up with an idea for you if you are willing to listen."

"Sure." Randy said standing from the chair in the room sitting on the bench, however after the look the boss gave him he moved back to the chair as Vince sat on the bench.

"This is the equivalent of your office Randy, you wouldn't expect me to sit on a lesser chair in my office and I wouldn't expect you to in yours." Vince said "now from what trish told me you are considering a potential face turn, I have to admit I think you would work better as a heel myself, although I have been thinking of an interesting angle between yourself, John and Adam for the WWE title, that is something to think about however about this match, due to the fact you didn't RKO Trish in the match we will add a stipulation to your match with Carlos with the winner being the referee for the women's title, then we will make the women's title match the match before the main event with John and Adam."

Randy nodded at this he thought that it was a good idea, the fact that both women would be put on a grand stage at Trish's home country.

"Of course it is up to you, Trish and Amy how the match ends," Vince said "just make sure it is worthwhile for the standard of the match." Then the boss left the room, leaving Randy to consider what the other man said.


	3. Chapter 3

Randall Keith Orton had never been so nervous in his life; he was in a match that he wanted to win not so that he could be in a title match, but to be the referee. Now a lot of the time you might have thought that Randy was crazy but this particular match was special it was between Trish Stratus and Lita. If Trish won she would be the 7th time women's champion making a new record over the legendary fabulous Moolah who held the title 6 times like Trish had already. Now Randy wanted to be the ref because of the fact that he knew that Trish deserved that title more than anyone for the 7th time, sure Amy was a great champion but even Amy would admit that she wanted Trish to have that 7th time even if it was just for one night and Amy won the rematch the next night. He didn't know if that would happen personally but he wouldn't have been against it if it had been the case. He had talked to Amy and she had agreed that there was a lot of onus on the ref in the match if he was going to be heel then he wouldn't have been the right guy for the job because it would make no sense him helping Trish win.

He had already given his promo about how Trish was leaving and that she was a bitch, most people would have been able to tell that it had been fake it had lacked the venom and belief that the promos that he normally made. It didn't have the belief and the anger that it had when he had been saying that he would beat the undertaker at wrestlemania; or when he had said that he was the legend killer all things that had been things that made the personality of Randy Orton. Leaving the interview pit he walked past Adam and Amy who were both getting into the zone of their championship matches, yet with the camera behind Orton it looked like they wants to catch this.

"Orton what's your problem." Edge said "trying to be the referee for this match, how do I know we can trust you; I mean you didn't even RKO Trish in the match last week." It had been revealed that the match had been become about the referee for the women's title match and Edge and Lita didn't look that happy about. Amy and Adam on the other hand like John had worked out the main reason that Randy liked Trish and he wanted to be there for her when she won the title.

"Well I guess you can't trust me can you Edge." Randy said his face not looking anything but stone his arms folded over his chest. "I mean you thought that I would turn around and RKO Trish but I didn't, maybe you and Lita can't trust me at all … or maybe you just don't know me well enough." As Randy walked off the camera zoomed in on Edge and Lita's worried faces and the fans cheered. When Randy walked out to the ring Carlito was already in the ring waiting for him. As Randy walked out onto the ramp he was surprised to find that the fans had been cheering for him, he didn't know why the fans had been behind him so quickly but he supposed that with him not dropping Trish with an RKO meant that the fans would be willing to support him, he didn't know if that was the case but it was something that he couldn't help but smile about due to the fact that it showed there was chance of him turning into a face. He knew that it would be hard for him to be a face he hadn't really been a face over a year now since he had dropped the beautiful Stacy with an RKO when he had been getting ready to fight the undertaker, sure there had been the brief time when he had been on team smackdown against team Raw but now there was a chance that the whole landscape was about to change. Climbing into the ring he turned his back from Carlito and performed his signature pose on the top turnbuckle before he got off of the turnbuckle and faced his opponent. Slipping into his usual stance he knew that the match would be a hard one.

As the battle raged it was clear to see that both where tremendous athletes as they traded blows as well as wrestling moves and even the odd hold. Yet neither man had yet been able to make an impact. Randy threw Carlito into the corner and looked to follow it up out of the corner with a clothesline but Carlito booted him in the jaw. Turning on his feet Randy watched as Carltio springboarded off of the ropes and flew towards him, timing the move right Randy was able to catch the man perfectly with the RKO yet when Randy covered him Carlito kicked out, the fans erupted not being able to believe what they had just seen. Pulling the man into the centre of the ring he picked the man up and dropped him with a more vicious RKO driving Carlito's head straight down into the floor before covering him and pinning him for the three count.

"Randy Orton will be the referee for the Women's title match King." JR said.

"I know that JR but what a match between these two great athletes I only hope that Carlito will be ok after that second RKO." The Memphis native said "and what does this say for the women's title match after all Orton teamed with Lita and Edge on Raw but they didn't seem too friendly earlier."

"I guess time will tell King." JR said "but I think more importantly Randy Orton just put everyone on notice with that performance."

As Randy walked into the back he was happy with his performance. It had been a hard match and it had taken two believable RKO's to put Carlito down, the fact that the second RKO hadn't been as gentle as the first had proven that point but he had done the move the same way so there was no chance of injuring the young man. Randy was surprised when he saw Jeff Hardy walking towards him.

"What can I do for you?" he said

"I just want you to know that if you try and make sure that Trish doesn't win something that is rightfully hers tonight." Jeff said "You'll have me to deal with."

"Trust me Hardy." Randy said squaring up to the other man "I have no intention of doing anything other than calling the match right down the middle but if you get some bright idea about getting involved I will drop you with an RKO." Then he stormed off leaving the other Hardy with the camera man.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy watched as Amy and then Trish walked out to the ring he knew that this would be a match that he would have to do what he had been told to do. He had been told a lot of the match and the time frame that he would be given the signal for the finish due to the fact that he was to keep a fair count until someone didn't get a shoulder up or unless the other diva had gotten off of the pin. Amy and Trish where the best he knew that he was out there to keep the fan interest and the fact that it would be something that he had not done before, they were going to do the match he was simply getting a good view. He had to admit the fact that he had never been the ref before was weighing on his mind but he knew that he was going to give it a damn good go. He knew that it was not going to be easy but nothing that he had done in the business had been easy. Stepping into the business as his father's son had been hard because of the fact that it was seen as he was gifted things because of his surname. Sure he was a dick he knew that he was but he had been a talent in the ring and it had been that which had stopped him from getting cut. Now he hadn't held the a title in nearly 2 years the last gold that he had held had been the world title that he had lost at this very paperview, it was very sore for Orton.

Walking out onto the ramp in the referee's shirt he couldn't believe that he had come out after the divas especially due to this being Trish's last match it would not be something that he would have wanted to take the fans from having one last ovation for the Canadian beauty that had done so much for the divas in the business. Entering the ring he saw Amy hand him the belt after putting it in the air he handed it out to a member of the ring side staff and signalled for the bell to be rang. As he watched the two diva's wrestle he had to admit that even though he had grown up watching his dad wrestle and being so interested in the sport he knew that when Trish was gone the same for Amy the sport wouldn't be the same especially after the spill out of the ring from the top rope his first reaction was to go and check on them as he had seen Trish dislocate her shoulder before in a match this year when she was going for the title so he was worried about her yet as both women got to their feet it was easy to see that both divas where ok as hey continued to wrestle each other, Amy rolled Trish into the ring and got a two count out of it but Trish kicked out. Randy was surprised to find that the crowd had began booing and looking he saw why, Carlito and Johnny Nitro where on the way to the ring with Melina. Looking confused Randy as Carlito got into the ring he nailed him with an RKO something that the crowd reacted to, Carlito went down and even though he hadn't been told about it, it appeared that it was part of the match he knew that there was a lot that he hadn't been told what to do if it. Turning he watched as Nitro grabbed Amy by the hair and Trish hit him with a low blow actually saving the other diva which was slightly confusing but the fans where behind it, Randy then turned Nitro around and hit him with an RKO before rolling him out of the ring. Amy then rolled Melina into the ring and pushed her into a chick kick from Trish before Amy hit a moonsault. After putting her out of the ring the two then looked at each other and began wrestling again. That was something that had impressed him the fact that they had given a spot of working together and possibly putting Amy as face if Trish was going to leave and now they were going back to the match.

Randy watched as Amy hit Trish with a twist of fate and went to the top rope, as Amy hit the moonsault Randy counted clearly and right but Trish kicked out at two. As Amy grabbed Trish by the hair and as Trish got to her feet she pushed the other diva away and hit her with a chick kick which only got a two count. Then Jeff Hardy came out to the ring and began pounding on the mat which lead to Adam coming out and he didn't look impressed at Jeff and jerked his head towards Jeff in a way that Randy got the feeling that the other superstar wasn't meant to be out at the ring. Randy continued watching the match and after both diva's went down Jeff Hardy got in the apron and began chastising Randy due to the fact that Randy was counting to 10. Adam then walked around to the other side of the ring and jerked him off of the ring apron and threw him into the stairs something that the fans cheered about due to the fact that Adam was Canadian. As both diva's got up Trish went for stratusfaction but Amy blocked it for a back suplex but Trish landed on her feet and hit a double leg takedown on Amy. Trish then looked at Randy and gave the signal for this being the end of the match. As she locked on the sharpshooter the fans roared and Randy was blown away that this was the way that the match was going to end, as Randy checked on Amy he was surprised to find Jeff Hardy pull him out of the ring, then Adam came around the other side of the ring and speared the hell out of Jeff before shouting at Amy to fight it and not tap. It was clear that Adam hated Jeff but at the same time it was like Adam wanted the match to be fair for the fact it could be Trish's last match. As Randy rolled into the ring he saw Amy tapping and he signalled for the ringing of the bell, the fans erupted as Randy handed the belt to a crying Trish who turned and was embraced in a hug by Amy. The fans seemingly didn't know what to think of that due to the fact that the pair had been the greatest of rivals but as this was Trish's last match that was known of it would be fair to say she was saying good bye.

Walking into the back Randy was greeted with cheers and Randy knew that he was going to be a face on Raw sometime soon. Going to his locker room he watched the TLC Adam match against John Cena where John regained the title he had lost back at ECW one night stand before he went and showered, when he returned however he was surprised to see Adam, Amy and Trish waiting on him.

"Hey what's up?" he said.

"Nothing we are just discussing Hardy coming out." Adam said of course he looked sore as hell but none of the bumps meant that he had to go to hospital fast so they were just sitting around talking.

"I don't know what has gotten into Jeff." Amy said "ever since he has come back he has tried to act like nothing has changed and he is my best friend, it isn't that I don't like the guy but Matt acted like a child when we broke up putting our business on the internet like that I don't know if I can ever forgive Matt for it and I am certainly not going to make the first move."

"No one is telling you to." Trish said she looked like she had been crying a lot and the title was draped across her shoulder. "I think that we got a good pop for beating the hell out of Melina though, Vince has tried to get me to sign a new contract all day and now he has just said come to Raw and talk."

"Oh please just stay." Adam said with a grin "you are fooling no one you don't want to leave you just got the belt back you don't want to go, I think I believe the fact Cena doesn't have a crush on Maria more than you don't want to stay." Trish blushed at this due to the fact that her fellow Canadian had seen through her ruse and that she was going to stay but the reveal was going to be on Raw tomorrow but she supposed that she shouldn't have been that surprised Adam had known her for about 6 years since she had signed with the WWE and the fact that he was dating Amy he was going to be able to see through her best friend's lies which was why she hadn't told Amy she was staying.

"Oh my god you are aren't you?" Amy said slapping her best friend's arm "you let me think that you where leaving and you're not even leaving?"

"It's for an angle," Trish said with a shrug knowing that there had been talk that the other three people could be turning face and making a faction with the four of them she didn't know if that would happen but even if they were just all faces and she teamed with Amy and Adam and Randy occasionally tagged that would be ok with her. "I am going to come out and Melina is going to make a big thing out of being next in line and expects me to hand over the belt which brings out Mickie who says the same which brings out you and we kick ass."

"Sounds good to me." Randy said with a grin "now can you all get out so I can change?"

Adam and Amy nodded and left, Trish went and kissed Randy on the cheek before doing the same, leaving the legend killer to wonder what the hell had just happened.


End file.
